containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-106
SCP-106, known as "The Old Man", is considered the secondary antagonist of SCP - Containment Breach. Description SCP-106 appears to be an elderly humanoid, with a general appearance of advanced decomposition. This appearance may vary, but the “rotting” quality is observed in all forms. SCP-106 is not exceptionally agile, and will remain motionless for days at a time, waiting for prey. SCP-106 is also capable of scaling any vertical surface and can remain suspended upside down indefinitely. When attacking, SCP-106 will attempt to incapacitate prey by damaging major organs, muscle groups, or tendons, then pull disabled prey into its pocket dimension. SCP-106 appears to prefer human prey items in the 10-25 years of age bracket. SCP-106 causes a “corrosion” effect in all solid matter it touches, engaging a physical breakdown in materials several seconds after contact. This is observed as rusting, rotting, and cracking of materials, and the creation of a black, mucus-like substance similar to the material coating SCP-106. This effect is particularly detrimental to living tissues, and is assumed to be a “pre-digestion” action. Corrosion continues for six hours after contact, after which the effect appears to “burn out”. SCP-106 is capable of passing through solid matter, leaving behind a large patch of its corrosive mucus. SCP-106 is able to “vanish” inside solid matter, entering what is assumed to be a form of “pocket dimension”. SCP-106 is then able to exit this dimension from any point connected to the initial entry point (examples: “entering” the inner wall of a room, and “exiting” the outer wall. Entering a wall, and exiting from the ceiling). It is unknown if this is the point of origin for SCP-106, or a simple “lair” created by SCP-106. Limited observation of this “pocket dimension” has shown it to be comprised mostly of halls and rooms, with EXPUNGED entry. This activity can continue for “days”, with some subjected being released for the express purpose of hunting, recapture, EXPUNGED. In-game SCP-106 is the second SCP that the player will encounter, even if indirectly. Infact, when the player will enter in the following room next to SCP-173's containment room, the player can clearly hear his distorted laugh and also can see on the lower floor an huge puddle of his corrosive liquid, where some furniture as tables and chairs can be seen disappearing in it, probably with the personnel situated close to it. SCP-106 is a mobile threat, and appears quite often. It can spawn at any time near the player (either from the floor or from the ceiling). If SCP-106 manages to catch the player, it will injure him and pull him through the floor and into its pocket dimension. SCP-106 can also spawn in scripted events, such as in the Maintenance Tunnels or in front of SCP-895. It can also be seen traversing across the grated hallway and the T-shaped room where it drops a dead scientist from the ceiling, or in an End Room dragging down in a puddle of his corrosive liquid a janitor attempting to escape. SCP-106 appears at the Gate A ending, attempting to escape when it is effectively halted with the H.I.D. Turret, causing it to retreat to its pocket dimension. If the player contains SCP-106 and then goes to Gate A, SCP-106 will not appear, and the second Gate A ending will commence. Judging by the corrosion found in Dr. Maynard's room and the fact that the player can find his security code note in the pocket dimension, it's safe to assume that Maynard was taken by SCP-106. Also, SCP-106 drops a heavily decomposed body to scare the player. This body appears to be a Foundation researcher, and perhaps what remains of either Dr. L or Dr. Maynard. Judging by the fact that Dr.L's office is made with the mossy stone from the Pocket Dimension, that there is corrosion under his office door, and his notes are burned and covered in blood, it can be presumed that Dr. L was captured, and that the body dropped by SCP-106 is either Dr. L or Dr. Maynard. SCP-106 can be detected using an S-NAV Ultimate, even if the corrosion sound is not heard. Evasion He can be evaded in a way similar to SCP-096 which is to locate a tesla gate, stun him, and sprint as fast as you can and hope you can get out of his range. Or more simply, get far from him as fast as you can and hope to be enough far, in that case making him retreat again in his Pocket Dimension. Recall Protocol Upon entering SCP-106's containment chamber, the player has the option to use the Recall Protocol to re-contain SCP-106. The following is a step-by-step process to successfully recapture SCP-106: *Obtain a male individual between the age of 10-25. *Turn off the magnets switch (ELO-IID magnetics). *Turn on the intercom to transmit the sound throughout the facility. *Press the femur breaker button (automated hydraulic press) and wait for SCP-106 to appear. *Once SCP-106 appears, quickly turn the magnets back on. This should successfully re-contain SCP-106 and it will no longer appear around the facility. It should also be noted that if the player hasn't turned the magnets back on by the time the screen goes static, then SCP-106 will start to chase after the player. The player can also turn off the magnets once SCP-106 is contained if they want to re-release it. If the player fails to correctly contain the SCP or lets it out again, it is impossible to re-contain it again. If the player wishes to obtain the first Gate A ending, they must re-release SCP-106 from its container if he is already been contained by the player or the MTF soldiers. A document about the protocol can be found on a desk next to a keyboard. A level 4 key card can also be found next to the controls. Trivia *Turning on "God mode" with console commands will not prevent SCP-106 from teleporting the player to the Pocket Dimension. *In v0.5, SCP-106 got an A* based pathfinding algorithm, so that it wouldn't simply float towards the player through the map anymore. However, when SCP-106 got its new model in v0.6, this pathfinding algorithm was scrapped until it was re-added in v0.7.2. *As of V0.9, SCP-106 has a new scripted event. If the player chooses to enter the first end room they find, a blue-uniformed foundation employee will run to the player. However, SCP-106 will emerge from the ground and take him to the Pocket Dimension before they reach the player. If the player stays in the room a short time afterwards, SCP-106 will return and chase them. *SCP-106 has a hidden spawn timer in the debug menu. Once this timer reaches zero, it will emerge from the floor next to the player. *SCP-106 will not spawn in rooms that are close to SCP-173's containment area. *"Radical Larry" is widely used as SCP-106's nickname. *When entering Dr.L's office with SCP-106 disabled using console commands, the secret spawn timer will start. Gallery 106ingame.png|SCP-106's old model from v0.1-0.6. dis mofo.jpg|The image of SCP-106's face that randomly appears when the player blinks in the Pocket Dimension. PD106eyes.png|SCP-106 on its throne in the Pocket Dimension. Note the glowing eyes. Label106.jpg|The label on the outside of SCP-106's containment chamber. Doc106v7.jpg|SCP-106's document. 106.jpg|SCP-106 as it appears in the loading screen. Category:Hostile